A Dream Worth Keeping
by emmy.07
Summary: A love story about two teens needing each other to get through the pain they've gone through. Zak Young   FernGully: The Last Rainforest   meets Asia Monroe, and the two begin dating. They're confronted with drama, tragedy, and more.  Bad summary, sorry


Today has started off with a dark morning sky that makes it feel like its not even morning, even though the clocks say its 6:30.

You would think that after graduating from high school, you wouldn't have to wake up early in the morning again after. Sadly, that is false. I would suggest being sweet to your parents so you can live with them without having to get a job.

My older sister, Ashley, pulls in front of the Starbucks that I work at. As I gather my scattered stuff in her car, I mumble "I really need to get my own car."

Ashley: "Get a job at Old Navy or something. They have better pay, then you can buy yourself a car."

She suggests like an older sister would.

Me: "Why do I not believe you?"

I open the door of her car and get out with my bag.

Me: "See you later."

I close the door and walk inside the busy cafe. My boss yells at me for being a couple minutes late. I ignore him. Hopefully, I'll get fired.

I go to the back room and put on the required apron and hat. I step back out and slide behind the register.

The rest of the day, I take orders and occasionally let my other co-worker and best friend, Sara, take my shift without our boss knowing so I can go to the locker room and sulk . When I get back after my third break, my boss gives me a warning and threatens to fire me if I do it again. I just smile and take back my shift.

Its getting dark outside by the time I'm finished with work. I step out into the freezing weather, and wait until Sara comes out. When she does, we start to walk to the bus stop.

Sara: "God, its so cold."

Me: "I know. I can't feel anything."

We heard faint laughing and cheering coming from the park we were passing. We followed the sounds, which led to basketball court that had been built in the park over a decade ago. We walked over to the group of guys playing basketball.

Me: "I didn't think guys played basketball at night. They usually play in the sun so they can swoon ladies with their bare, sweaty chests."

I say sarcastically and smile at the guys who were now looking at us. They were smiling.

Guy1: "We don't like ladies crowding us. Too much touching."

He said with an Australian accent, smirking at us.

Guy2: "It becomes overwhelming."

He wasn't speaking with an Australian accent. Unusual. But its the same with me and Sara, so its not that big of a surprise.

Sara: "Does it?"

She snatched the ball away from Guy1 after dropping her bag.

Sara: "Lets see if you get overwhelmed with two girls against both of you."

Guy1: "Nuh uh. One of us on your team, the other on hers."

He negotiated, nodding towards me at his last sentence.

Sara: "Fine. You're on my team."

She turned her head to me.

Sara: "Asia, you're with him."

She said, pointing at the other guy. Sara went to the top of the court with the ball, motioning Guy2 to come defend her. I looked at my new team member, who was now standing in front of me.

Guy2: "I'm Zak."

Me: "Asia."

We shook hands, then I dropped my bag where Sara's was. I looked at the guy who I was going to defend.

Guy1: "I'm Josh."

Me: "Asia."

Sara: "Also, there are no fouls in this game!"

She yelled from the top of the court with a smile. We started the game. Sara and Josh were all over the place. Josh would be running from me, and eventually, I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground. We hit the pavement with a loud grunt.

Josh: "Hey, no fair!"  
Me: "You guys said no fouls."

I stated as I got up, and walked to the starting point of the court. Sara and I checked the ball, and I took off down the court. I did a lay-up, and the ball fell in. Zak and I high fived.

The game continued until 9:30. Sara invited the guys and I to her house. We all accepted. We walked and socialized to her house. She unlocked the front door and invited us in, leading us to the living room.

Sara: "Anyone want anything to drink? Water?"

Zak and Josh accepted her offer at the same.

I followed her into her kitchen.

Me: "I'm going to the bathroom."

Sara: "Okay."

I walked down her hallway to her bathroom. I opened the door and turned on the light, shutting the door behind me as I stepped in. The shower was sending me strong rays of temptation. I could already feel the warm water rolling down my body and soaking my long hair. Finally, with no hesitation, I stripped until I was naked and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on warm and let it run over my body from head to toe.

I stayed in the shower until Sara knocked on the door. I turned the water off, but didn't get out.

Me: "Yeah?"  
Sara: "Why are you taking a shower? We have hot guys over here and you're taking a long ass shower."

Showers comfort me. They wrap me in their warm arms of water and let me stay there. They give me the affection I haven't had for years, not even from my sister.

When I don't answer, Sara knows whats up.

Sara: "Are you thinking about... _it_?"

Me: "Yeah."

Sara: "Take your time."

I wait until I hear her soft footsteps walk away, then I turn the water back on. I breath the steam into my lungs. I feel like its snaking around my numb heart. I sit in the shower and close my eyes. I end up falling asleep.

I hear a loud pound at the door and a crack. The door is kicked open, and Sara slides the shower door to the right a little so no one (the boys) will see my naked body. I look up at Sara, exhausted. She sighs and turns to the boys.

Sara: "False alarm."

Zak: "You scared us there."

It sounds like he's by the door.

Josh: "You okay?"  
Me: "Um, yeah. I just fell asleep."

Sara: "Come out. We'll leave you to get dress."

She closed the glass door and I heard all of them leave the bathroom, shutting the now broken door.

I got out and put my clothes back on. Before I leave, I look at myself in the mirror. My chin looks like its sticking further out today. I sigh with disgust and turn the light off as I exited the bathroom. I walked into the empty living room and curled up on the couch, trying to fall back asleep, although I know someone will wake me up. I hear footsteps walk in, but I don't open my eyes to see who it is.

Zak: "You're really tired, aren't you?"  
Me: "Yeah."

I answer quietly, still not opening my eyes.

Zak: "I'm just wondering... why were you in the shower?"

Me: "They just kind of comfort me, I guess. I haven't really had comfort for a couple years, and it seems that showers can only do that."

He opens his mouth to say something, but Sara's loud voice interrupts him as she and Josh walk in.

Sara: "Movie time!"

Me: "No thanks. I need to get home anyway."

Josh: "Oh, come on! You've hardly hung out with us!"  
Me: "Josh, I smashed you into the ground so many times that I lost count. Wouldn't you count that as 'hanging out'?"

I'm already standing up to leave. Sara blocks the entry way of the living room.

Sara: "You ain't leaving."

Me: "Sara, come on."

Sara: "Don't be such a pansy."

Me: "I'm not a pansy. I just don't think I can survive the night with everyones' loudness when I'm not feeling good."

She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides.

Sara: "Are you sure you won't stay?"  
Me: "I'm sure."

Zak: "Well, I'm sure you and Sara are the only ones who will hanging out."

He said, talking to Josh. He looked at me.

Zak: "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Me: "Sure."

Zak and I say goodbye to the soon-to-be couple and leave. The first block of walking is silent at first, but Zak breaks it when the silence gets too overwhelming for both of us.

Zak: "So how old are you?"  
Me: "Seventeen."

Zak: "Cool."

I'm not in a talking mood. I think he ran out of things to say. But I'm proven wrong seconds later.

Zak: "So... what did you mean when you said you haven't had comfort? Your parents never provided you with that?"  
Me: "Well, we started having family problems and my parents divorced. Then my mom started going out with someone really abusive and she turned from a loving mom to a moody bitch. She ended up sleeping at her work most of the time. And whenever she was at home, she was either in the guest room alone or getting her head beaten in. I ended up moving in with my older sister a year and a half ago."

Zak: "That's... really bad."

Me: "Yeah... I haven't seen my mom since then, and I haven't seen my dad for five years. Its just me and my sister now."

Zak: "And Sara?"  
Me: "She's mostly doing sports. I don't see her except at Starbucks."

Zak: "You never go to her games?"

Me: "No. Sports bore the shit out of me."

He laughed and looked at me.

Zak: "If you ever need somebody to talk to, you can always find me."

I smile at him.

Me: "Thanks."

Thoughts about the first chapter?


End file.
